The New Guy
with Nebula-X * with FEAR * with TPC * with TORN * with TFD |forumurl = http://cn-tng.co.cc |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/TNG |ircchannel = #TNG |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = August 2, 2011 |totalnations = 35 |totalstrength = 909,929 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 25,998 |totalnukes = 282 |rank = 105 |score = 3.71 }} The New Guy (TNG) is an alliance on the Purple sphere. It was founded on April 10, 2010. Charter Preamble We, the Beings of The New Guy, in order to form a free union of nations, establish justice, provide for common peace and prosperity, and to secure liberty for all nations and beings, do ordain and establish this Alliance. Let the skies sing! Let the nations shout! Let the new alliance begin! The New Guy shall also be committed to the protection of the freedom and the sovereignty of its Members and its friends, and to the advancement of the Purple Sphere as long it exists. Article I: Membership Membership into "The New Guy" is extended to all the nations in the Cyberverse providing they give the following information: 1. Nation Name 2. Ruler Name 3. Nation Strength 4. Nation Link 5. Nation Team Color All members of the New Guy upon admittance must wear “The New Guy" as their Alliance Affiliation. "The New Guy" is an alliance that resides on the Purple team. It is preferred that all nations switch to the Purple team upon admittance, but it is not a requirement. All members of "The New Guy" agree to obey the laws set forward to them by the government of The New Guy. Once a member of "The New Guy" that nation will be recognized as part of "The Society". The Society is composed of all the members of "The New Guy". The membership of TNG are guaranteed the following rights, which may not be violated by any member of government, for any reason: 1. The membership has the right to know all government appointments and/or delegation of responsibilities via public post in the main TNG forum. They also have the right to be informed of anything that involves the state of the alliance. 2. The membership have the right of freedom of speech, on the forum, IRC, and so on. So long as they aren't disrespectful. 3. The membership has the right to leave TNG, at any time, providing they post a resignation on the correct area of the forums unless they owe any outstanding amount of aid to the alliance. If so, they must contact the Marshall of Treasury and work something out. 4. The membership has the right to manage their nation as they see fit, with exception given only where terms of surrender must be abided by and in times of war or imminent threat of war. In which case, it is required that they follow direct instructions from the President. 5. The membership has the right to be free from unprovoked attack. Any nation subject to an unprovoked attack shall be defended (economically, politically and/or militarily). 6. The membership has the right to vote in No-Confidence Voting and General Elections. Article II: Government Structure President The President is a democratically elected Head of State for the alliance, Commander in Chief. Each term shall last four (4) months. If the President steps down or is unavailable at a given time, the Vice President will serve as his successor until the term is complete. The President has the ultimate say in every decision involving the alliance externally and internally, which includes but is not limited to, ratifying, vetoing and placing laws. During War, the President may make all decisions to the best of his abilities with approval from three fourths of the current Marshalls. Vice President The Vice President, herein referred to as VP, is Second-in-Command of the alliance and is appointed by the President. The VP shall work closely with the President, his right hand so to speak. They will both run the alliance, externally as well as internally and is there to advise and help the President run the alliance. Marshall of the Interior Responsible for managing all internal affairs of the alliance. Marshall of State Responsible for managing all external affairs of the alliance. Marshall of Defense Responsible for managing all of the Armed Forces of the alliance. Marshall of Treasury Responsible for managing all Economic aspects of the alliance. *Marshalls will serve four (4) month terms. 1. Should any three of the four Marshalls believe that the fourth is failing in their responsibilities, they may act to remove him from said position provided that the President and Vice President also agree. 2. Should the Society of TNG believe that the Marshalls are failing in their responsibilities, they can move for a vote of No-Confidence. Any member of the Society may initiate a poll for the vote. During the voting, the Marhsalls continue to serve in their full capacities. The vote shall last 48 hours. Should the final votes result in two-thirds of the voting membership voting for No-Confidence, while meeting a quorum of one-quarter (1/4), then the Marshalls are suspended and emergency elections are held for all four Marshall offices. 3. Should the majority of the Marshalls believe that the President and Vice President are failing in their responsibilities, they may act to remove them. If the majority agrees, they must start a thread and state with detail why they believe the President and Vice President are failing. After that, they must initiate a poll for the Society to vote on which shall last 72 hours. If the majority of the Society (50% +1) are in agreement while meeting a quorum of half, the President and Vice President are then suspended and emergency elections are held for the Presidential office. Article III: Voting The New Guy will hold three Voting Procedures when there are either: *'A)' No-Confidence Vote *'B)' Marshall Elections *'C)' Presidential Elections In a No-Confidence Vote Any member of the Society may open a poll for a No-Confidence Voting. Once the No-Confidence Voting begins, it shall last 48 hours. Should two-thirds (2/3) of the membership be in a favor of the No Confidence Vote an Emergency Election shall take place for all four (4) Marshall positions, In which the same procedures for Marshall Elections will be used. During that time, the President and Vice President will have total control over the alliance. Marshall Elections Every four (4) months all Marshall positions will be open for elections. First, there will be a 48 hour long nomination thread, in order for a Nomination to be processed, they must be nominated by at least one (1) person from the Society, and the Nominee must agree. This will be followed by a 72 hour Debate thread, where all candidates will express their goals and answer questions. Finally, there will be a 48 hour Voting thread. Please note: The top four (4) members with the most votes for Marshall positions will receive the seats and shall be assigned to a Ministry by the President and Vice President. Presidential Elections Every four (4) months a President shall be elected to lead The New Guy. Similar to other election procedures, the President must first be nominated by at least three (3) members of the Society within 48 hours. After a Candidate has received the amount of nominations needed, they must accept their nomination by posting in said thread. Then, there will be a 72 hour Debate period which may be used for the President to express his Goals, Plans, and answer Questions. Finally, there will be a 48 hour poll, the Candidate with the majority of the votes wins. Article IV: Warfare Tech Raiding The New Guy does not support tech raiding, as such no member of the Society may attack a nation without reason. Therefore, any attacks on a nation must be sanctioned by the President, Vice President, or the Marshall of Defence of The New Guy. Alliance-Wide Warfare Only the President with a majority vote from the Marshalls (3/4) and consent of the Vice President may declare war. Article V: Amendments The President with a unanimous vote from the Marshalls and consent of the Vice President may make amendments to this Charter. Any member of the Society may propose an amendment.